Lily & James Tie the Knot
by Marauders Magelet
Summary: Lily is getting married to James and is think of the past. Is probably PG, I'm just being careful. One Shot


                                                **Lily & James Tie the Knot**

                                                                        **By: Marauders Magelet**

Wow. It's the day. I can't believe it. I, Lily Evens am going to become Mrs. James Potter. Lily Potter. Mrs. Lily Potter. With everything that has been happening in the Wizarding World I never thought this day would come. I turned to the mirror, looking into it my eyes misted over. I wish my Mom could see me here today. Could be here to see me marry the most wonderful man alive.

~~~Flashback~~~

"Lily, there is an owl outside the window" said Mandy.

"I'll get it," I said standing up and stretching. My Potions grade better get rise, because all this studying is killing me I thought. I opened the window and the owl dropped the letter into my hand.

"Well open it! Maybe you won that contest in Witches Weekly" Mandy said, sounding excited.

I opened the letter and saw:

Dear Ms. Evens,

We are sorry to inform you that the Dark Wizard Voldemort went on a killing spree late last night. One of the families hit was yours. Your Mother and Father were killed. Your sister Petunia was at a friend's house and came home to find them. Any help we can give you on the funeral arrangements please just ask. 

We are very sorry.

Gregory Albaster Meginto

Minister Of Magic

I burst into tears as Mandy came over to see what the letter said.

"Oh Lily! I'm so sorry. I" she trailed off as I slipped into blackness.

~~~End Flashback~~~

"Oh Mummy" I cried out. "Why did he have to get you and Daddy? I miss you two so much" I started to sob.

"Lily? Are you okay?" called Mandy from the bridesmaid's room. She walked in. "Oh hunny don't cry! This is a happy day."

"But my Mum and Dad" I sobbed.

"They are here in spirit, and I know how proud they are of you. So you just cheer up, its almost time" she said. 

~~~Flashback~~~

"Mum! Dad! Look at this letter!" a young Lily cried, coming down the stairs.

"What sweetie? Another gift?" asked Mrs. Evens, looking up from icing Lily's birthday cake.

"No! It says I have been accepted to a school to learn to be a witch! Can I go? Pretty please?" begged Lily, bouncing around the kitchen.

"A school? A witch? What silly idea is this now?" asked Mr. Evens, looking up from his paper.

"Look Daddy!" Lily said showing him:

**Hogwarts School**

**of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grad Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**

**International Confed. of Wizards)**

Dear Miss Evens,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Alice Wondermyer,

Deputy Headmistress 

"So Daddy, can I pretty please go?" Lily begged.

"What do you think Beth?" Mr. Evens asked his wife. "You think this is real?"

"Yes. I do, I don't know why, but I do. So Lily, you can go," Mrs. Evens said with a strange look on her face. A face that made her look as if she was remembering something. Something she had blocked out a long time ago.

~~~End Flashback~~~

"Lily! Its time to line up" I heard Mandy call.

"Okay, coming" I said, standing up and going out into the hallway. My bridesmaids were all there, along with Mandy (she is my maid of honor).

"Ready?" the wedding planer asked me.

I nodded. The music started and off went the bridesmaids. I don't really know either of them well, just Mandy. I needed two more, because James wanted Remus and Peter in the ceremony as well.

"Go" the wedding planer, told me as the bridal march started. I went. The hall was beautiful, all red and gold. James had insisted that our colors be Gryffindor colors. Said that was the only thing he cared about (other then me showing up and marrying him. He seemed very nervous that I would back out). I looked up to the front where the Minister of Magic was, and to the right where James was standing. I lost all my nerves as soon as I locked eyes with him. I loved him, and I wanted to marry him. Even though for 6 years I hated him. He had changed so much since then. I continued up the aisle to James and the Minister of Magic.

"Do you Lily Evens take this man, James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to hold through sickness and health, through good times and bad, for richer or poorer?" asked the Minister.

"I do," I said with tears in my eyes. 

"And do you James Potter take this woman, Lily Evens. To love and to hold through sickness and health, through good times and bad, for richer or poorer?" asked the Minister of Magic.

"I do," said James looking at me with all the love in his heart showing in his eyes. 

"The ring please?" asked the Minister turning to James.

James turned and Sirius gave him the ring. 

"Repeat after me" said the Minister. "With this ring." 

"With this ring" repeated James. 

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed." 

"And pledge my troth to thee." 

"And pledge my troth to thee."

"Now slide the ring on her finger" said the Minister, as James did just that. 

"The ring please?" asked the Minister turning to me. 

I took the ring from Mandy and repeated after the Minister. 

"With this ring." 

"With this ring" I repeated. 

"I thee wed." 

"I thee wed."

"And pledge my troth to thee."

"And pledge my troth to thee." 

"Now slide the ring on his finger" said the Minister. 

I reached and took James' hand in mine, and slid the ring on his finger.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," said the Minister. 

James took me in his arms and kissed me. 

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. James Potter," said the Minister. 

I could not believe it the wedding was even better then the proposal, something I didn't think could happen I thought as James and I ran up the aisle hand in hand.

~~~Flashback~~~

"Lily I have to go" said James. 

"No you don't! I haven't seen you in weeks, and I miss you" I wined. We had been lying in the grass at a park near our flat having lunch. Now we were arguing. 

"I know, I miss you too, but I don't have a choice!" James' voice was rising. 

"Well what about us! How are we supposed to have a relationship when we never see each other!" I was getting upset; did he not care about us at all? 

"I'm not the only one not here, you work for the Order too. We knew that getting in to it." James saw trying to control his voice, I could tell. 

"I love you James, and I miss you and I get so worried!" I was starting to cry. 

"I, I oh here" said James shoving a box into my hands. I opened it up to see a beautiful ring. 

"Lily I wanted this to be perfect, but here. I love you too, please marry me" said James looking nervous for the second time in his life (The first being when he first kissed me.). 

"Oh James! Of course I will marry you!" I said smiling. He leaned over and we kissed.

~~~End Flashback~~~

"Well we did it," said James when we finally got a second to ourselves at the reception. 

"Yah we did" I said, and we kissed.

**The End**

A/N: I just went over this to fix some grammar eras. If you see anymore, please tell me what in the review. 

I have now written another story called Eulogy of a Mentor. 


End file.
